


PhoenixChat

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, chatfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order's sneaky new way to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PhoenixChat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_mcgonagall_65](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m_mcgonagall_65).



**TabbyCat** has joined the chat.

**PrettyColours**: Wotcher, TC!

**MyWife'sHot**: Hi, TC!

**Aroo**: Welcome, TC

**MamaBear**: Hello, TC

**HeoftheShinyCrown**: Glad you could join us, TC.

**TabbyCat**: Hello?

**TabbyCat**: Have I got this set up right? 

**PrettyColours**: Coming through loud and clear, TC.

**Aroo**: If I may ask, how did you manage to get the implement to work in the… where you're at?

**TabbyCat**: A simple dampening spell.  Which unfortunately means I'm rather limited as to what I can do in my office, but I believe it is worth it.

**HeoftheShinyCrown**: PC, you're to be commended on suggesting this particular form of communication.  It's almost certain that our enemies would never think to track us in this way.

**PrettyColours**: Aw, thanks, HSC.  :-)

**MyWife'sHot**: So how are things up your way, TC?

**TabbyCat**: Not as bad as they could be, but worse than I've ever seen them.

**PrettyColours**: :-(

**MamaBear**: Is everyone safe?  Or as safe as possible, at least?

**TabbyCat**: The snarky bastard has put the interlopers in charge of discipline.  So far, no fatalities, but it seems only a matter of time.

**MamaBear**: I can't believe we agreed to send G back there, with all that's happened. 

**MyWife'sHot**: G can take care of herself.  You know it would have been too suspicious not to send her.

**MamaBear**: Maybe, but if things get much worse, I'm pulling her out.

**HeoftheShinyCrown**: Let's hope they don't.  So far it looks like V is focusing his attention elsewhere for the time being.

**PrettyColours**: Yeah, like on us.

**MamaBear**: How have you been, PC?

**PrettyColours**: Well, now I know how Padfoot felt two years ago.  Totally useless.

**Aroo**: I'm sorry.

**PrettyColours**: Will you quit it with that?  It's not your fault I lost my job.

**Aroo**: It kinda is.

**MyWife'sHot**: It's also your fault she's taken to waddling around like a penguin.

**Pretty Colours**: *smacks MWH* 

**MamaBear**: Speaking of which, MWH…

**MyWife'sHot**: No, Mum, not yet.

**SnarkyBastard** has joined the chat.

**SnarkyBastard**: Hello, my old friends.  What are we talking about?

**PrettyColours** has left the chat.

**MamaBear **has left the chat.

**MyWife'sHot** has left the chat.

**HeoftheShinyCrown** has left the chat.

**TabbyCat** has left the chat.

**SnarkyBastard**: I see I can still empty a room in seconds flat.

**Aroo**: How did you find out about this?

**SnarkyBastard**: Minerva has apparently not been introduced to the concept of a secured connection.

**Aroo**: …

**Aroo**: Do you have mad hacker skills, Snape?

**SnarkyBastard**: *smirk*

**Aroo**: :-P

**Aroo **has left the chat.

**SnarkyBastard**: Anyone else in here?

**SnarkyBastard**: :(

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't deciphered it, screen names are as follows:  
> TabbyCat - McGonagall  
> PrettyColours - Tonks  
> MyWife'sHot - Bill  
> Aroo - Lupin  
> MamaBear - Molly  
> HeoftheShinyCrown - Kingsley  
> SnarkyBastard - Snape

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DeathChat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284342) by [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus)




End file.
